Of hope and baby fist bumps
by sologirl00
Summary: Baby Sara learns how to fist bump and Oliver learns what he wants. "You can have it all, Oliver. You can be happy"


**-Of hope and baby fist bumps-**

The moment Diggle asked them, well asked her actually, Felicity and Oliver jumped to the chance and said yes to their friend. "Sure Digg, go to your honeymoon" said Oliver smiling, "Baby Sara can stay with me, we're gonna have so much fun" added Felicity jumping on her place.

It hadn't occurred to them that babysitting involved a lot of baby formula and less sexy times. Sure, they were in the beginning of their relationship and everything seems possible and new and exciting, but at the end of the two weeks they found themself tired and with a different idea on their heads. Particularly Oliver.

Diggle and Lyla waved them goodbye on a wednesday night, with Sara on Felicity's arms and Oliver holding a little bear on his hand over the baby face. They went to Felicity place, cooked dinner, fed the baby, changed her and put her to bed. They were tired but smiling, so maybe a make out sesion was on call, they cuddled on her bed kissing slowly and tender, their legs entwined, Felicity shirt rose under her boob and Oliver hand was very busy grabbing her hip when Felicity pushed him a little off her.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, Oliver mumbled something from his kisses on her neck and moved his hand to grab her ass and try to take over her shorts, "Oliver!" Felicity said again, "I think the baby is awake".

Oliver hand come to rest on the elastic band of her pants and he moved his head around to hear anything, "She's not crying", Felicity shoved his chest.

"I know, but maybe she needs something"

"What can she possibly need, we already did everything Lyla told us to do" Oliver complained, "Let her be, Felicity" so he moved again to kiss her neck, his hand leaving her ass and moving over her belly and grabbing a boob on his large hand.

They've been like this before, but never closed the deal. The final battle with Ra's and Malcolm secret agenda had them busy for a week,and finally when they have the time, Digg and Lyla decided to get marry and leave for two weeks, so they only had the luxury of a few kisses and some grouping time on the lair late at night or some elevator. The one time they got to her room, all in their underwear, Captain Lance called asking for help, so there it went their sexy times. They cuddled and took naps, but always with clothes on and even once with Thea next to Oliver other side. So, Oliver needs to have some alone time.

Felicity moaned over his lips and moved her hips to connect with his, creating a delicious friction that had him groaning and kissing her harder. He mumbled her name, while his hands moved to her ass once again lifting her up and putting her shorts down, but this time a real cry made them stop.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that" Oliver said frustrated, Felicity giggled and pushed him away from her to get the baby.

They end up moving the crib to her room, after a long discussion and another baby bottle.

After that incident, they ended up like that two more times, once because Oliver was sure baby Sara was awake and he didn't want her to hear anything, even when he had Felicity sitting over his lap without a shirt or bra and another time because Felicity threw his shirt with such force over the room that it ended up breaking a glass and made the baby woke up.

By sunday night, they had lost hope, so they cuddled over a movie with Oliver hand under Felicity's shirt and baby Sara on her lap making the cutest baby noises. They talked about their favorite movies when they were kids and joked around over his liking of Robin Hood even when she's the one with the poster on her living room. Later they went to bed and moved baby Sara with them, she lay on the middle wide awake and moved around playing and laughing at the faces Felicity made and the belly kisses Oliver gave her. They slept like this, and Oliver was sure the next day his face hurt for all the smiling.

With a relatively calm week, Oliver made Roy help him with baby-probing the lair, so they can take Sara with them down there. By tuesday night it came on handy, some crazy guy took hostages in a restaurant late at night and Arrow and Arsenal were needed to save them, so Felicity put Sara on a little crib and moved to her computers to direct them over the traffic.

It didn't help their concentration the baby noises and Felicity sweet singing over the gun fire.

When they went back after catching the bad guy, they found Felicity cuddling Sara over her chest and singing some quiet song. Oliver's heart did a thing and Roy hit him with his elbow "Don't get any ideas" he said before moving to the blonde, kissing her on the forehead and leaving to change.

Felicity looked at Oliver with a rise eyebrow, but he ignored her and move to change. Oliver didn't have any idea of what Roy means.

They ran into Quentin once over lunch and he made a comment about how natural Felicity looks with a baby on her arms, but then he glared at Oliver when he made a noise and hid it by coughing. He was sure his heart was going to escape his chest.

Laurel ignores them when they were on baby mode, but he catches her once talking to Felicity about baby names and how she expects Oliver name his first child Tommy. Felicity's blush doesn't go unnoticed, neither Laurel suggestive eyebrows when she catches his eyes. He's sure his heart won't move any slower ever again.

Thea is the worst of all. She loves making them nervous, especially Felicity. She makes suggestive comments and gives them looks and even talks about a future baby.

"When you two decide to give me a nephew, I'll buy him the crib I saw the other day, it was beautiful" she said on thursday.

"Have you thought about what you want the baby to celebrate? Christmas or Hanukkah? I would prefer both...more gift for the baby!".

"Felicity, this room will be perfect for a baby!" she yelled on a saturday afternoon. Oliver saw Felicity's pink cheeks and her evasive look, but he also saw the hidden smile.

After a long, really long, Lord of the Ring's marathon on sunday he went for a shower and left his favorite girls making cookies and laughing over Sara faces after she took a lemon to her mouth. When he came out he found them playing dress up over the bed, with a lot of baby dresses and taking a lot of pictures. He went for a beer but then he heard Thea telling Felicity about baby Oliver being chubby and their laughter stop him in the middle. He wanted this. He wanted this really bad.

Monday night Thea decided to take baby Sara with her to visit Roy on his job, so Oliver blessed his sister's heart and took Felicity out on a date. They went to a Mexican restaurant and laughed over Oliver intents of talking Spanish. Felicity asked for ice cream later, so they walked hand in hand over the park and then back home. In the privacy of her house, Oliver opened a champagne bottle and let his hands wonder over some really missed areas. Felicity giggled a lot and she made some appreciation noises over his lips that have him hard in a second.

He had her pinned against a wall, with one leg over his hip when someone knocks her door. The universe hates him. Thea is there with a crying baby and a extremely white Roy, turns out the boy was sick after some rare food and the baby is bored with a puking Roy, but at least Thea seemed really sorry.

They ended up with Roy on Felicity's bed, Thea cuddling him and baby Sara awake all night.

On tuesday Roy and Oliver visited Felicity on her job before going to the lair, and they spent all late night trying to teach Sara to fist bump. Oliver looked at Felicity over the baby's head and winked at her, oblivious to Roy stare.

Later when Felicity is changing the baby Roy finally talks, "I know you love her, but it is too soon, man".

"What?"

"You...you and Felicity, you have this I want to put a baby inside of you look, it's creepy, and as Felicity's brother in turn, I demand you to stop it"

"You are crazy"

"Yeah, I'm the crazy one. You've been together for a month and I can see you mentally rehearsal your propose"

"Stop it, Roy"

"Digg is not here, so I have to be Felicity's older brother and tell you to stop it or I'll kick your ass"

"Roy-"

"Or at least stop undressing her with your eyes...that's the other creepy thing you do..."

Felicity decided to walk out the bathroom then, with a babbling baby and a smile on her face, "I think she tried to tell my name"

"She can't talk yet" Roy said amused. "I'm pretty sure she said Lissy" Oliver laughed and kissed her on the lips, Roy rolled his eyes and cursed how damn in love they are.

"Felicity, tell Oliver I'm like your brother so he has to listen to me"

"What?"

"Nothing. Shut up, Roy"

Diggle and Lyla come back on wednesday morning, bearing gifts and a lot of kisses to their daughter. Oliver opened the door with the baby sitting on his arm, her back to his chest while he's carrying the paper with his other hand and Sara playing with Felicity's glasses.

Lyla runs to her daughter ignoring Oliver and the baby laughs out loud. Felicity comes running in her work clothes but no shoes or glasses and hugs Digg and starts to tell Lyla all they did the last two weeks.

Oliver offers to make some coffee and John follows him to the kitchen.

"So, how was it? Did she drive you crazy"

"She was great, all calm and cute. She barely cried. You have an amazing child, John"

"I wasn't talking about Sara. She is great. I meant Felicity." Digg said with a smile, "She must have drive you crazy"

"She...she was...something..."

"I knew it will help. I knew you finally realize it."

"You...what do you mean?"

"Seeing it so close, so real, you'd finally see it. You can have it all, Oliver. You can be happy"

Oliver smiled, the biggest smile Digg ever saw on his face, and nodded enthusiastic. They both turned to look at the girls and saw them with the baby, laughing while Felicity showes Lyla how they taught Sara to fist bump.

"¡Yay!" Felcity said happy from the couch when Sara bumped her fist.

"Yeah" Oliver whispered, "I can be happy"

*** FIN***

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
